


You've Got It All Wrong

by bugarungus



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus
Summary: Jinhwan is just out of college, about to start an internship. He wants to spend as much time with Junhoe as he can before he starts his new life as a gopher.OrA collection of sometimes comical/sometimes frustrating misunderstandings between two best friends who don't realize they love each other.





	You've Got It All Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rendawnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/gifts).



> I hope this satisfies your Junhwan needs my friend. This is just the beginning, but I couldn't wait to share it. I hope you enjoy!

It’s two weeks before the end of the spring semester when it hits Junhoe that his best friend is graduating.

Somehow he’s blocked out the fact that Jinhwan has been preparing for graduation for months. He’s talked about summer internships he’s applied for and jobs he’s interviewed for, but it’s just as graduation is visible on the horizon that Junhoe starts to panic.

They’ve never specifically talked about Jinhwan’s after school plans. Junhoe hasn’t paid enough attention to know where those jobs or internships are located, but he’s heard Jinhwan talking about Jeju more and more, about how much he misses his family and how he can’t wait to see them. Suddenly, Junhoe realises that he may be losing Jinhwan.

A normal person just realising that his best friend is probably moving away would most likely make an effort to spend more time with his friend, would savour the time he had left, but Junhoe is not a normal person. Junhoe is emotionally stunted. He doesn’t know how to deal with the prospect of Jinhwan leaving him, so he pulls away.

When Hanbin invites all the guys out to celebrate the last dance performance of the semester, Junhoe declines the offer of free drinks, saying he needs to stay home and study for finals. It isn’t a complete lie. Junhoe does need to study for his finals. Whether he passes or fails Calculus is entirely dependent on the outcome of his exam, but it’s still more than a week away. The professor hasn’t even passed out a study guide yet.

Junhoe uses the same excuse when Bobby mentions going for bulgogi for lunch on their free day and when Yunhyeong says they’re all going dancing Friday night. He barricades himself in his dorm room and refuses to leave no matter how tempting his friends’ suggestions sound, and all this because he doesn’t want to think about Jinhwan going home, leaving him behind.

It doesn’t work, of course. Being alone just makes it worse. He sits on his bed with his Calculus textbook in his lap and wonders how often Jinhwan will come visit him in Seoul. He wonders if Jinhwan will call him every week and whether he’ll want to skype. He wonders if Jinhwan will miss him or if he’ll make a new best friend or maybe even revive a childhood friendship and forget all about Junhoe.

The week of finals, Donghyuk sends a mass text inviting everyone to the library for a study group. Junhoe turns his phone off and hunkers down at his desk in his room. He doesn’t answer the door or leave the dorm except to take his exams. The upside of the whole avoidance thing is that Junhoe finally manages to  _ actually _ study. His grade on the Calculus final is the highest in the class despite having barely been hanging by a thread all semester.

And then it’s time for graduation. Junhoe attends the ceremony and cheers even louder than Bobby when Jinhwan accepts his diploma. Everyone gathers afterward for a big group hug and photos with the graduate, and Junhoe puts on a smile even though his chest kind of hurts for reasons he can’t identify. Then Jinhwan slips off with his parents for a nice celebratory dinner. Junhoe watches Jinhwan wave goodbye and feels like it’s the last time they’re ever going to see each other. 

 

Jinhwan does not miss Junhoe’s odd behavior. He’s busy. He’s always busy lately. They all are, but suddenly no one is more busy than Junhoe. Jinhwan misses his friend. He wants to spend some time with Junhoe one on one, which is why he knocks on Junhoe’s door at five minutes to nine the day after graduation.

“What do you want?” Junhoe groans from inside. “Bobby, if that’s you, you can just fuck off until afternoon.”

“Not Bobby,” Jinhwan singsongs. “Open up, June. We have plans!”

There’s a lot of racket on the other side of the door, stumbling footsteps and clothes hangers screeching across the metal rack and the thump of furniture being moved, and then it falls silent. Jinhwan waits, and he waits. He’s about to bang on the door again when he hears, “Ah, screw you too,” and the door opens to reveal a (mostly) dressed but disheveled Junhoe. His clothes are wrinkled, his socks don’t match, and he only has one shoe on, but what makes Jinhwan giggle are the marks on Junhoe’s face from his pillow and the way his hair is all spiky on one side and plastered flat to his head on the other. It’s obvious he’d been trying to fix it, but his attempts were completely unsuccessful. “Shut up,” he grumbles, moving away from the door to let Jinhwan in. “What plans?”

“I'm kidnapping you for the day,” Jinhwan explains as he gets on all fours to dig Junhoe's other shoe out from under the bed. “You're all mine all day.” He tosses the shoe at Junhoe. “Let's get you cleaned up so we can have some breakfast, hmm?”

Somehow Jinhwan manages to locate a pair of matching socks and hands them to Junhoe before pushing him onto the bed and gesturing for him to change his socks and put on his shoes. He takes advantage of Junhoe’s seated height and attempts to tame his hair. It's an impossible task, but Jinhwan tries his best, even sprinkling a little water over Junhoe's head from a bottle he finds sitting on the desk.

“Mmm,” Jinhwan hums, his lips quirked to the side as he examines his work, “not great, but it'll have to do. I'm starving! Let's go eat our weight in pancakes!”

 

Jinhwan makes good on his promise of keeping Junhoe all to himself all day. He catches Junhoe texting Hanbin and snatches the phone out of his hands to keep it hostage for the rest of the day, and when they run into Chanwoo and Donghyuk at breakfast, Jinhwan politely excuses them, heading to a corner booth where they can be alone. They don’t quite manage to eat their weight in pancakes, but they do make a nice dent in the huge stack of sweet, fluffy goodness the waitress brings them, Jinhwan laughing when Junhoe manages to get his mouth so full he can’t even chew.

After breakfast they go shopping because Jinhwan claims that he needs new clothes for his internship. Junhoe pouts the whole time. He would never admit it to Jinhwan, but shopping is boring. Junhoe is more the type to grab whatever he thinks looks good and buy it without ever trying it on. Jinhwan on the other hand keeps trying different combinations of the same clothes to make sure he can mix and match the pieces. He practically puts on a fashion show for Junhoe in the changing rooms. It’s when Junhoe is sure he’s seen the same pair of slacks with at least eight different shirts that he groans out loud instead of in his head, and Jinhwan giggles at him but thankfully puts him out of his misery by gathering up the pieces he likes best and making his way to the counter to pay.

Next, Jinhwan drags Junhoe to a park where he promises to buy him the best hotteok he’s ever eaten. Initially, Junhoe is just relieved it’s not more shopping, but when Jinhwan tears a piece off of his own hotteok and feeds it to Junhoe, his mind starts to spin again.

See, they’re always touchy. They’re a touchy group, all of them, constantly hanging off each other, hugging and snuggling (though really it’s mostly Hanbin and Bobby with the snuggling), so sharing food is nothing new between them. What is new is the look on Jinhwan’s face when he wipes a bit of the sweet filling from the corner of Junhoe’s mouth. What is new is the blush on Jinhwan’s cheeks that he tries to hide by looking down and letting his hair hang over his eyes. What is new is the way it makes Junhoe feel mushy being on the receiving end of all of Jinhwan’s attention for so long.

There’s a street performer drumming on buckets right at the end of the sidewalk as they leave the park, and they stop to watch him play for a few minutes. Jinhwan seems fascinated by the beat while Junhoe wonders how the guy makes buckets sound like an actual drum kit. He doesn’t notice until they’re finally walking away that Jinhwan has looped their arms together.

They’re both starving by the time the sun is setting. Junhoe is surprised when Jinhwan leads him to a barbecue restaurant and orders enough samgyeopsal to feed at least six people. Jinhwan seems nervous. There’s a tension in his posture that’s been growing steadily all day, but before Junhoe can ask him about it, Jinhwan coughs and clears his throat.

“Uhm, so…” he begins, and Junhoe watches him fiddle with the meat on the grill and place a piece on each of their plates. “I need to ask a favor. Not a favor exactly I guess. More like a… request? Maybe. I don’t know what I’m talking about. Nevermind.”

Jinhwan shoves a bite in his mouth, chewing slowly and avoiding Junhoe’s eyes. Junhoe makes a conscious effort to close his mouth. He’s well known for his blank stare and dropped jaw when he’s thinking hard, and right now he’s trying desperately to form a proper response to Jinhwan’s fumbling speech.

“Hyung?” Jinhwan sighs and squeezes his eyes shut like he’s in pain, but Junhoe continues anyway. “Hyung, you know I’d do anything for you. What is it?”

“I know, June. That’s why it’s so hard to ask. I don’t want you to do it just because I ask. I want you to do it because you want to.”

“I’m… really lost.” Junhoe shakes his head. “I guess just… tell me what it is so I can make an informed decision?”

“Come home with me,” he blurts out, and Junhoe can tell by the grimace on Jinhwan’s face that the blank look is back. He bites his lip instead of clicking his jaw shut this time.

“Home? Like, your apartment?”

“No, home to Jeju. I want you to visit my parents with me.” Once Jinhwan starts explaining the words come out in a rush. “I’m leaving in a week, and I’d really like some company. I’ll pay for your ticket and you can stay with me at my family’s house so it’s really just a free vacation and Jeju is nice, like, all year round,” he babbles. “I know all the fun places to hang out. I’ll be your very own, personal tour guide, and really I just… I’m afraid we won’t see each other as much once I start my internship. I wanna have some quality time together before then, but since I won’t be in Seoul, the only way is for you to come to Jeju with me. But I’m serious about doing what you want. Don’t say yes unless you really want to spend the summer with me away from Seoul.”

“Sure,” Junhoe answers without hesitation. Jinhwan is his best friend. He doesn’t even have to think about it. “Yeah, I’ll go with you, but you better show me a good time,” he jokes. He can see the relief in Jinhwan’s body, the way he slumps over the table a bit before giggling softly.

“I was so worried you would say no,” he laughs, and then he returns his attention back to the grill, dividing the meat between them equally (or so he says; Junhoe is pretty sure he ends up with more than his share.)

_ I could never say no to you, _ Junhoe thinks.

Jinhwan walks Junhoe home, all the way to his door, and he stands on his toes to wrap his arms around Junhoe’s neck in a goodnight hug. Junhoe awkwardly returns the hug, patting Jinhwan’s back stiffly and mumbling something about needing to catch up on sleep. “Goodnight, hyung,” he mutters.

Junhoe barely hears Jinhwan’s response as he slips around the corner on his way to the stairs, and it’s not until Junhoe is lying awake in bed, uncomfortably full of pork belly and already mentally packing his bags for the trip, that he realises what he’s done. His plan was to avoid, but somehow he’s sentenced himself to a whole summer trapped on an island with Jinhwan, an island he’ll have to leave him on when he returns to Seoul.


End file.
